Let's call it destiny
by Juliet'lovestory
Summary: What would happen if Rapunzel lived in 2011, how Flynn and Rapunzel are going to fall in love? What happens when you meet the most amazing person in the most unexpected way?
1. Early

**This story talks about Rapunzel in 2011.**

**How Flynn and Rapunzel are going to meet each other?**

**What happens when you are a girl with 70 ft long hair?**

**Than shines and heals people?  
**

**And when by the most unexpected way, you meet the most amazing person.**

**Disclaimer:** I dont own a THING! ): sadly.

_Just so you know people, I dont speak english! _So please be nice, any constructivism is all right! (its not that i dont like criticizm), try to understand this is not my language. So it is a little bit difficult. (: but I promise im trying my best.

* * *

I woke up early that day, I didn't need and alarm to woke me up, I was way too nervous to even sleep that much. I rolled out of bed and decided what to wear. In the end I choose Jeans with a purple blouse, as all my blouses, it had buttons on the front. Cause if they were normal blouses, my hair would represent a trouble. Just try to imagine it…

I looked at me in my mirror. I thought I was about to die laughing. I started to dance all across my room. Then I had to stop otherwise I was going to wake up my brother and sister. Jesus… they are going to be mad, it was four o'clock and I was ready to go to school. I sat down in my comfortable bed. Maybe mother was awake, but truth be told. I was scared of her.

I have live with my Mother and my Brother and Sister since. _Forever_. Living like this make me thing Im not that normal. But anyway I will never know! I can't compare myself to other girls my age. And that's… kind of difficult to explain. But I will try my best. My hair is special, I am special, when I sing a certain song… my hair starts glowing, and whoever is hurt, suddenly is healed. With my hair I can prevent people from any injury, from getting sick, and most important I can stop the death. Yes,I can challenge death. I was born this way.

So when my brother and sister where outside the house playing. I was inside in my attic room. Mother had told me my hair was too precious to let people used it as they wished. So that's why I was always inside the house. Alice has always been good with me. Gabriel has always been the perfect brother for me, he's twenty one and he decided to study medicine. That's why we had to move, we used to leave near the camp, in a huge house where I had a lot of room to myself. The walls were painted by me, and sometimes just_ sometimes_, mother will agree with going outside to play in the garden.

If someone came to my house, I will say hi and then disappear as soon as possible, Mother was always telling me that the world was a dangerous place and I believe that, I really do, people was going to try to steal my hair, to cut it! But one day when I turned fourteen, I realized the world couldn't be that bad. If Gabriel and Alice were capable of living in it I was capable too do it too, but It took me three years to finally affront my mother. Gabriel supporter me as well as Alice, but I was too afraid.

"What if she says no?" I asked terrified at Gabriel. My brother had amazing blue eyes and dark hair, just like my mother, he was tall, and to be honest, he was handsome… at least with the boys I have seen through the window.

"She has to agree, you don't have to worry about it!" Alice was looking at herself in the mirror, then she suddenly turned to meet my eyes. "Rapunzel, sweetie, I'm going to fight for your freedom, you can't wait here the rest of your life!"

The black hair of my sister was into a pony tail, she was a year older than me and she was beautiful, more than me I can tell. She had an amazing body just like mother and to be honest I was a little bit jealous of her. However, she came and hugged me.

"You can't wait here for your prince charming…"She said looking at me like she was my mother.

"You know, Al, she's not going to die or something…"Gabriel laughed behind me, he was lying across my bed. "But what she said is true, lil'Sis, you can't spend the rest of your life here, and that is ending tonight."

I smiled weakly in his direction.

"I don't know how are you going to do this, but I guess I appreciate it."

"Honey, you are turning eighteen in three months! And most important school starts in one month! You are hold enough to go to school, and mother has to accept it."

Gabriel sat on the bed, and I sat beside him and hugged my legs. Gabriel nodded to my sister.

"She's, right, I don't care what she says, you are going to school this year."

We reminded in silence as Alice lied on bed in our feet.

"What about my hair?" I said in a low voice.

"There's nothing wrong about your hair, actually is something good! If people could just know how this works!" Gabriel said petting my loooooooooong hair, that was distributed around my room, Gabriel and Alice had always found it normal and so did my mother. Our mother.

Gothel. She was an old lady, and when she had me, she said to me she found weird the fact that I had blond hair. And one day, while she was singing a song she heard somewhere, my hair started to glow and suddenly she was young again. She looked so young and pretty... Now every three days mom came to my room so I could sing to her, and voualla! She was young again, my brother and sister found that very… weird? But they didn't complain about it. I think we are used to it.

"We are going to convince her!" Alice clapped, suddenly to happy about it. "There are a lot of things you haven't seen, taste or enjoy! Can you imagine?"

Gabriel suddenly sat up with shining eyes looking at me.

"I'm going to take you to the movie theater! You are going to love it!"

"What about ballet? It's amazing, I think you could do as a Ballet dancer-"

"What about painting? I'm going to take you to the museum and I'm going to buy to lots of brushes and those things!" Gabriel continued.

"-and they are pretty, just like you. It's going to be amazing, and school! I found school very tedious but you are going to love every second." Alice said with a smirk.

"I found school actually very attractive."Gabriel said smiling to me.

"That's because you are studying medicine, so yes, it's interesting, but me? I'm repeating the year!"Alice said with a mock. She's repeating because when we moved to support Gabriel's career, she had to lose her year. However those six months we spend together were the most amazing months I had spent in my whole life. We were more united as ever. I smiled and started clapping.

"You are right! I can do this, I'm going to ask her! I want everything! I want to see the world, taste the world, I want to go everywhere with you guys! I want… I want…-" I rose up in my bed and started clapping, I jumped out and started twirling around the floor, and then I was tangled up in my own long hair and tripped over, my brothers laughed.

"you want to live, I get it." Gabriel said as he came to help me. Once I was on my feet I giggled. Gabriel and Alice looked at eachother and then back at me.

"What?"

"First of all, we have to do something about your hair, it's… long…"Alice said with a mock, then she acted like she wanted to hit herself. "Of course it is, but you can't go to school like this…"

I nodded, if she said that, she was right.

"But you can't cut it!" I said with horror. "That is going to kill mother!"

Both of them agreed and suddenly Alice brought a chair that was nearby.

"Sit, we have an idea, is going to take a little while… but, I think is going to work" She demanded. I nodded and obeyed.

Half an hour later they had done a braid with my long and blond hair. I smiled, I had never do that in my entire life! And I felt so… different! I run to the mirror… without tripping!

"You look beautiful."Gabriel said with a smile besides me. "With that you are not going to have problems at school."

I couldn't be happier! We sat in the floor talking about whatever crossed our minds, in the end I was dancing all over the floor, not tripping over my hair. Gabriel and Alice where happy for me, I could tell. Then I turned to see them, horrified.

"but… but… your did this in half an hour! I have to bath!" I said as my smile failed away. Alice spoke first.

"We will take turns, we have practiced… well with my hair at least. And I can make it alone in half an hour, Gabriel a little bit more-"

"I'm improving, you know? Don't be mean!"

"-but he's doing fine. Every day, before you go to school, some of us will make your hair into a braid."

I was stunned, I couldn't breathe. They were going to wake up half an hour sooner every day, just because they wanted me to go to school. I couldn't move for like it seemed years. Then Alice stood up.

"Why are you crying?" I didn't even notice I was. I hugged her and started crying as like my life depended on it.

"Now… she's freaking me out." I hear Gabriel said. I managed to stop and smile.

"it's just… is just im… to happy, you are going to do that, for me?"

Gabriel sighed like if I was saying something stupid.

" Of course we are!" He said moving his hands. "You are my sister, and I don't care about getting up a little earlier once in a while!"

Alice nodded in response.

"You had been here your whole life, years, to be exact _seventeen_. So why I would care about those minutes? Anyway, you look pretty with a braid, and you are blond with green eyes, every girl is going to be jealous of you."

We shared a minute of silence as I wiped my tears; Gabriel approached and gave me a friendly hug.

"Now, we just have to wait for mom to come, and then I'm talking to her."

"Gabriel, I have decided, I want to tell her myself. You can be there too, but I want to tell her, it's my life, and I want to do it." I said with a decided tone.

Both of them smiled in my direction and noddded.

"We will be there, to stop mom if she tries to hit you or something" He joked. "in the end she has to agree. I have an argument she just cant refuse."

"Yeah, what is that?"

"Oh, you'll see, you'll see…"

"Rapunzeeeeeeeeeeeeel!" Mother sang when I was watching the roof in my bed, a second later mother was in the door. She looked young as always, with dark hair in curls and soft skin. I sat up and said hi, suddenly I was to scare to do something, to even move. She was going to kill me, I was sure of it.

"Come sweetie, I'm feeling tired today, can you sing to me?"She said as she stared herself in the mirror, then she looked at me "Oh! This is new, who did this?" She said interested for a second in my braid. "You sister, I believe." She lost interest and kept watching at herself.

"Mom, I –"

"Rapunzel, please, I'm feeling tired, I can listen whatever you have to say, after we are done with this, honey." She sat beside me and started to rub my back. In that second Gabriel was in the room with some popcorn, yeah popcorn! As Alice approached to kiss mom on the head.

"Hi, mom." Both of them said with a smile and then started talking to each other. Mom sighed.

"Hello" She sang again. "How are you my little Rapunzel was about to sing, so if you could just wait a minute, Alice, I'll be right back to you, now sweetie, please sing to mom."

I opened my mouth but the stares of Alice and Gabriel were stronger… I watched mom, then my brothers, then again back at mom.

Im so dead!

They sighed in defeat as I started singing. However, they both felt good when I sang, It was actually quite a sight to see me, with my hair glowing, now my braid was glowing and then I stopped singing as the song came to the end. Mother smiled in relief.

Both my brothers clapped.

"Every time is like the first time, I just can't wait till mother needs you again!" Gabriel said with a laugh, Alice hit him on the arm.

"Shut up, but yes, sister, you have a talent here I-"Then she stopped, she was about to say 'I would be worried if one day your hair was missed, or cut!' then she looked at mom. "Mom, Rapunzel told us she wants to tell you something."

Mother sighed.

"What is it Rapunzel, I already told you I'm not buying you a horse, and I already told you-"

"Mom, is something I have been thinking about… and I think… that is time for you to know."

She waited as I watched Gabriel and Alice making moves behind her back in order to encourage me, I almost laughed.

"What is it, Rapunzel? I have things to do besides being here…"

I inspired and then I screamed out.

"Iwanttogotoseetheworld!" I said in a hurry, I waited for her to talk. Gabriel hit his face with the hand that was not holding the popcorn.

"You what?"Mother said in the confusion. "I heard you wrong, right?" She started laughing as I didn't know what to say. "You... did you just said you want to go to see the world?"

"That's exactly what I said…"

Alice, Gabriel and me stopped breathing.

"You are kidding, right? Rapunzel, I have told you thousands of times, why you are safe here, why you can't go out, why-"

"I know mom! But I'm turning eighteen in two months! And I have spent my whole life in just…_ just_ four walls! I want to taste this world, see what's going on out there. And not just watch it in the TV, or in books! It's not enough! Its _never_ enough! I'm just… asking for this mom, and I will never ask for something in my entire life." I begged, I knew I was about to cry. "I want to go to school this year!"

I stopped talking as Alice and Grabiel waited for Mom to talk.

"Rapunzel!"She screamed. "You know why you are here, and there's no other way, and listen to me, no way you are going to school!"

In that second something terrible happened, well at least I thought about it in that way.

"Let her go to school Mom…" Gabriel said with a hard tone. "She's eighteen for god's sake!"

"Gabriel, your sister has magical hair, people out there would give everything to have her, to _kill_ her!" She said horrified.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Let her go." He said.

My mother looked furious and Alice was just standing there, with a face that said 'what the hell is going on?'

"Gabriel!"

In that second my brother pulled out a knife and a second later he was behind my back. I couldn't move, I wasn't even able to breathe… he… was going to kill me?Alice and Gotherl looked at us terrified.

"GABRIEL! What the hell is wrong with you? You are going to hurt her!"Alice screamed in his direction. I tried to look at my brother.

Oh.

"No, I'm not going to hurt her." Silence over the room "I'm going to cut her hair."

Silence reminded.

"Mom, you have lived your life, Rapunzel is about to start, if I have too, I will, and you over all people know why."

What was he talking about? Alice was just waiting for a reaction, I was about to give in when Gothel accepted.

"Gabriel, im your mother! You wont-"

"I will!"

"You will what?" Alice said exasperated. I looked at my brother face, he had a face that said 'Try me'…it wasn't a good face, finally I heard those amazing words that I have been waiting to appear all my life.

"Put that down, in this second Gabriel." I heard my mom saying and then. "Rapunzel, all I wanted for y was a good life, away from pain… but, I think your brother here loves your enough to face me. So when life doesn't turn out as good as you think, don't come crying for comfort."

She has furious, I could notice, but she managed it very well, she did one las thing, she looked at Alice.

"From now on, you will be in charge of her school issues, like homework and clothes. If anythings goes wrong, if anything happens to her" She looked at both of them, Gabriel had the knife still close to my hair, close enough to cut it in one second, she opened her bright eyes in my direction, freaking for a moment, she was dissapotined I could see that "Im not the one to blame."

And with that she left the room, a minute passed, where we only looked at eachother and then Alice talked.

"GABRIEL! What the _eff _is with you?"

"What the eff?"

"Sorry if I'm a little bit shocked! You were trying to cut her hair!" She said in his direction.

"Alice, he wasn't going to do it" I smiled and then I frowned."Right?"

"Course not dummy!" Gabriel said. "But it was the only way, but guess what?"

"What?" Alice said exasperated. "You are an idiot you know? I almost fainted and-"

"You are going to school!"

Right...

Oh

my

god!

_RIGHT!_

I started jumping and twirling around the room and in the end I hugged them both, laughing my heart out.

"I cant _WAIT_! Im-going-to-school!"

Alice laughed and then petted my hair.

"Now we will have to get you some books, and a schedule, and the inscription!"

"Schedule? That means I'm going to be busy?"

Gabriel laughed, still eating popcorns.

"Yeah, like a lot."

"And you are going to meet boys!" Alice said clapping. That was not a big deal.

Gabriel frowned, looked at me up and down and then said:

"Shit. I should have thought of it earlier."

* * *

**Hope you like it. Yes! I wanted her to have a brother and sister! How? You will later find out how and why (:**

**Review if you feel like! you will make this girl a little happier ;)  
**


	2. Scared

**Here I am with the second chapter of this story!**

**Thanks to every person who wrote a review Im so glad you did, you brightened my day.**

**Disclaimer: Im not the owner of anything. Wish I was.**

* * *

Scared.

I was scared and nervous as I looked at myself, Alice had just finished my braid and we were both looking at the mirror to see the results. Why? Because we were going to school. I was going to school.

For her this was a normal day in her life. Nothing to be remembered at all.

For me was my best day ever. I was going to remember this for the rest of my life.

For her this was just another day, tomorrow will come.

For me it was the beginning of everything.

"You look lovely." She said as I kept staring at me, this is going to be all right at school? Wearing a purple blouse and jeans I looked… fine, next to Alice who looked like a supermodel, course. Well, things happen. I bitted my lip. I was going to school… maybe mother was right maybe this was a very bad decision! I was going to a place where a lot of people was going to talk to me, see me… and I was everything but ordinary.

"C'mon don't be scared! School is awesome!" She rolled he eyes.

"I know…it just that… what If I don't fit in?"

"You are being ridiculous. You are a beautiful girl and you are amazing, everybody can see that!"

"And what about my hair? What if people finds out?"

"They never will as long as you don't sing the special song" She said so calm compared to my nervousness, as I stroked my braid again and again.

"What if… they don't like me?"

"They will, and that's because you are special." She smiled. "It has been two months, you have to get used to the world already!"

"Are you crazy? This world has thousand of different things I have never seen before, for me every day it is like a new beginning and for you this is nothing!"

"Really?" She snorted. "Well then you are going to love school, we are going to be just fine, you are going to _be just_ fine! And c'mon lets go, Gabriel is making breakfast, pancakes with chocomilk, your favorite!"

She sang and left me alone with a smirk, I took a sight in the mirror again.

"Rapunzel, you are going to school, and you are going to be fine, cause you are a smart girl." I did a 'you are so awesome and no one can say otherwise' smile in the mirror. Yep, today was going to be a very cool day.

"Breaaakfaaast, Lilsis'" I heard my brother yelling downstairs. I looked around, I was going to leave my room, not for a minute, not for an hour.

For a _whole_ day.

"Coming!" I shouted as I picked my backpack, with all the things I needed inside.

Finally, the day is here! I smiled, this was the very first day of my life, and I was going to enjoy it.

* * *

And finally the day is here, summer is over.

Shit.

The alarm was ringing, and ringing _and_ ringing… after a while I finally stood up, crossed my room and turned it off. I stared through the window as I passed a hand through my hair. This day was going to be a very long day. I just hate school, as any normal teenager does.

Well, there are somethings that can't be avoided, isn't it?

"Toc tooc! Wake up, dude!" I turned around just to see that Sebastian was opening the door of my room, he had a messy hair but he was ready for school. I wasn't. If summer just lasted a few months later...

I walked directly to my bed without looking at him.

"My bed is calling for me, she needs me Sebastian. I can't leave her!" I said with a horrifying tone as I lied again.

"You have three seconds before I kick you out of bed." I heard him say. I rolled over in a more comfortable position.

"Yes, mom."

"One…" No reply. "Two…" Still don't getting any.

I heard some footsteps near me. I sighed with my eyes closed, this was so… _great. I was going to skip school in the first day of classes._

"You know what? You can go to school alone Sebastian, miss me and-"

Suddenly cold water started running through my whole body, I jumped out of bed. I snapped in his direction.

"What the f-"

"Told you, Flynn." He grinned at me with his green eyes and stupid blond hair. This thing that is called Sebastian, is my roommate, well not my roommate we shared the freaking apartment. Why of all people it had to be someone like him? He was always telling me what to do.

"Get ready we have like ten minutes to be there."

"More than enough, now go downstairs, see you there." I said walking to the wardrobe looking for whatever to wear. Something not cold or wet at least!

He snorted in my direction, rolling his eyes.

"In ten minutes? In ten minutes we are not going to make it, I have classes to attend you know?"

He was always complaining.

"Sebastian, I'll be there..."

"I can't believe we are shearing apartment." He stormed out of my room smiling.

The worst thing is that he is my best friend.

"Me neither, dude." I said putting a green shirt on and jeans with tennis. In less than a minute I was ready, I smiled at myself at the mirror. Yeah, I was quite a sight.

I got into Sebastian's car, which happens to be an Audi, a freaking Audi 2011! Something I will never have. You know how amazing it is to see every girl watching at you every time you get out his car?

Of course you don't, I bet you don't have an Audi.

But I can tell you this.

_You must feel jealous._

We made it to school, and as I said, I was as handsome as a person can be, Sebastian and me stared at the school. Summer was never enough, but coming back was always awesome. I could see the cheerleaders in one side of the camp in front the entrance training a little bit before class, people saying hi to their friends they haven't seen in a while. I nodded to the people who nodded at me, and smiled to the girls that blushed instantly. After a few seconds I heard someone screaming I looked around smiling.

"Rider!" Finally, I saw them, they were in a bench near the entrance, my friends. There was Liam, Alexander and Skandar, all of them waved, I waved back making my way to them.

"Dude, how are you doing?" Liam jumped out of his seat to snap fingers. Alexander and Sebastian did a strange dance and then clapped hands.

"Wassup?" I said smiling. They were my best friends… and I was not going to call them like that in front of people so for me they were…"Hi buds, what is going on? Did I miss anything?"

Liam rolled his eyes.

"Nope, not a thing, the bell has not eve-"

Tiiiiiiiiin Tooooooooooooooon

_Great!_

We all sighed at the same time, everybody started to make their way to the entrance some of them happy, the other 99% had a face that said 'What im doing here?' or 'Please someone kill me now', but insetad we just stood there a few more minutes, every girl that passed blushed and some guys nodded in our direction with respect.

"You know what? It is amazing being popular." Skandar said suddenly waving to a girl that passed by and blushed. "I'm just saying I love it, I will never get tired of it!"

I sighed. Skandar Skandar.

"That happens when you are in a team" I said in his direction. He shrugged.

"Flynn, you are not in a team" I smiled wider. "And you are popular!"

"Yeah, but I'm the handsome here" I winked in his direction, Liam besides me made a noise.

"You are an ego…"

Sebastian made a face as we finally made our way to the entrance, the garden was now empty, we started talking about the new personal.

"This year is going to be boring; there is a new director… this one, they say, is a hard one."

"We are basically the kings of the freaking school!" I said raising my hands. I started remembering the good times. Yeah, we are not that popular, the football team owns everybody, but we are the seconds on the list.

Why?

We are the bad guys. Not that strictly, we don't kick or kill anyone, there is a group for that too, we just do things that no one would dare to do. We were like the adventurous guys on school. Some people called us A team, but really? A team? People, please…

Skandar and Alexander were in the football team, Liam was in the soccer team, Sebastian was into the swimming team and I? I was just the guy who stood there and looked pretty. And well, basically I had all the crazy ideas.

We have broken into the principal office more than once; we stole the final math exam without being caught, we made a graffiti during last year in the front wall, I mean the whole wall! We broke seventeen windows in the seventeen birthday of Alexander with rocks.

Why?

There should be a why? Because is fun!

Best thing?

No one caught us. Everybody knew it was us but no one had proofs! That happens when you role with me.

For the last one we almost got expelled, but you know what? It's a good thing that Alexander owns half the school and that no one has proofs. That's the difference between the bad guys and us.

The bad guys are expelled.

We are not.

They are hated.

We are loved.

Also we had our 'to do' list, and we had our top ten. In all the years we have been here we had done nine of them. This was our last year. Our last mischief.

This year we are going to do number one, and I was really trying to figure it out. How?

"Woe woe, what the-? what on earth is that?" Alexander said behind me, I turned to see what was going on, Alexander never used those phrases if there was nothing to see, we all four did the same thing.

I was speechless.

"What the f-"

"Are you kidding me?"

"She must be crazy." I said as two girls started making their way to the entrance, one was a normal girl with long black hair, petite but pretty. But the girl next to her was another thing. A _whole_ other thing.

I looked to Sebastian who had the same face as mine, we looked at the girl again.

"Is that for real?" I said in a whisper as they passed by. Sebastian nodded.

The girl was blonde, that was the only thing that mattered, the girl had blonde hair and her hair… was almost touching the floor! The only thing that crossed my mind was that with that hair someone can get tangled up in a second, and suddenly they stopped in front of us. I was stunned, I didn't find the words in my head to say "hello."

The little blondie girl was holding her books to her chest like if her life depended on that, but you know what? She was not scared of us, or intimidated. She was… curious, and in the same time she looked around like she wanted to get away, but her feet refused to move.

Non of us said a thing till…

"Hey…" I said grinning and raising a brow. "How you doin'"

Someone-I bet it was Liam-kicked me with the leg.

They both smiled, I made eye contact with the little blondie girl, she had green eyes… and they were mesmerizing. Wait, since when I use those words?

"Hey…" The other girl answered with a weird face, like I should be careful with the things I say.

"Hi, Alice how was your summer?" Suddenly Liam asked, trying to calm the akward feeling. She smiled.

"I was just wondering, since you are in the soccer team and all, I just wanted to know what I have to do if I want to apply in the feminine group?"

Liam smiled wider.

"Perfect! Anya was looking for girls all summer, she will be glad to have you in the team!"

Then suddenly, little blondie spoke, everbody of us looked at her. With that long hair who wouldn't?

"Are they your friends?" Alice nodded.

"Kind of…"

And then someone pushed me aside. _What?_ Skandar was right in my place in front of blondie.

"Hi, my name is Skandar, and I believe I haven't see you before, right?" He said in his tone 'Im so awesome you can deny it' Any other girl would had giggle, she didn't, instead she looked suspiciously at him.

"Hi, I'm new here, this is my first day on school."

Alexander laughed getting into the conversation, leaning against Skandar.

"I believe everybody here has the same feeling, it is just awkward getting into the school again, isn't it?"

She nodded happily, her hair twirling around.

Her freaking hair _twirling_! Is she part of some culture that she cant cut her hair? I believe not, because her… friend? Had long hair. Maybe she was just weird, but 2011 and that hair? It must be exhausting!

"Yes! I'm glad I'm not the only one that is her first day here!"

Alexander smiled but I could see he was confused, Alice took her by the arm.

"_It is_ her first day here, she is the knew one, Alex." Alice smiled and Alex nodded.

"Course."

I sighed.

"You guys…" Everbody looked at me. "You haven't even asked her-"

"Well I think we are already late for classes, see you guys!" Alice waved taking by the arm the little blondie girl, before we knew it they were gone.

"-her... name... well she is gone."

"She could get tangled up with that hair, it was as long as her!" Liam said between laughs. "Who uses hair that long in these days anyway?"

I laughed harder.

"Like I know Liam! Now move, we are late."

They all sighed.

"You are catching a nerdboy disease" Alexander laughed, we separated to our different classes as I walked slowly to Spanish class, I was singing in a low voice when I saw by the corner of my eye that a professor was coming.

He was like McGonagall when it comes to missing time of classes, so I run out trying to find the first spot where I could hide, and finally I saw the theater entrance. I rushed into it just to find out it was empty.

Good! I stood there watching around, the black seats and the way the theater was made, I had always loved that part of school, it was a great place to think and I had awesome ideas over there. Finally the professor passed but now I wasn't in the mood of going to Spanish class.

"Que me pueden enseñar en el primer día, anyway?" I said mixing both of the languages.

However this was my first day and the boys and me had made a bet.

_Who was going to skip class first?_

The punishment? However who skipped classes first will have to date the ugliest girl in school.

Savannah was the ugliest girl and school.

I didn't want that. I shivered and decided to go to classes. I made it out of the theater and started making my way to the class when I was about to enter, like ten minutes later, I found a girl standing out of a door, a few meters away, if I'm not wrong, that's the class of Chemestry, where Skandar goes. I stopped for a second.

The girl was pacing back and forth and then suddenly she walked a few meters away and sat in the middle of the corridor.

I looked to the left…. To the right. No one. What was she doing? And now that no one was going to see me...

"Hi…" I said before realizing what I was doing. She looked at me, then behind her and then back at me. I nodded and smiled.

"Hi!"She smiled wider. For a minute the only thing that mattered was her, she looked so insecure about all these, I think that's normal, it was her first day on school, and without a second thought I decided to seat next to her.

* * *

And he sat beside me.

"What's your name?" I asked him, he had this amazing eyes, and truth to be told, he was handsome, now that I have seen a little bit of more guys now. Anyway that didn't make me feel more comfortable, this was a new world and everything was amazing, the lockers, the corridors, the doors, even the graffiti I saw in a wall called me. How people can get bored in school?

"Flynn Rider." I smiled and nodded.

"And what brought you here?" I said looking around, to this amazing place I had been waiting my whole life to see. But now that I was here I was a little bit scared. So many colors, people and things to see, and not only school, but the world! It was huge, and I had lost seventeen years locked… I needed to see the world. Like right now.

"Here? Where?" He said looking around.

"To school! To this amazing place!" I said looking at some posters nearby that said something about a ball. Ball! I have seen Alice getting ready for a ball, those balls appeared in my dreams… but now… I would have the chance.

He shrugged as he raised a brow.

"Sebastian, in his car, basically." I nodded enthusiastically, I was hoping he said something more mature, but that was enough for me."Now, let me see your schedule, you are taking Chemestry, right?"

Shedules, right! Now… Alice said something about being late… I guess school is full of rules.

* * *

She looked at me with her hands stroking her hair. Damn that hair, it was so _long_… and long and long and it seemed it never ended. How can she live like this? Does it hurt? Or does it weight?

"I'm taking Spanish class! Alice told me it was here." She handed me her schedule. Yep, Spanish class with Miss Monica, that means with me. That means we are like fifteen minutes late. "It is so amazing…"

"What?" I said as I started making an excuse in my head. She was the new girl, easy, she was lost and I found her and as a gentleman as I am…

"Having a schedule! I'm busy now, you have one too?"

"uh-huh…" I said raising a brow. "I do." She nodded enthusiastically, she was weird I have to accept it, whatever I stood up and she did too, I sighed. Be a gentleman! "We are going to the same classroom, you were about to enter chemestry instead of spanish."

She raised a brow, with her bag in her hands.

"Alice told me it was here." She pointed to chemistry.

"Y te equivocas, señorita." She made a face that said 'say that again?' I laughed. "You are wrong, Blondie, the classroom is over here."

I started walking to the classroom and when I got to the entrance I noticed she was watching at me from the place I left her. She was smiling and at the same time she looked scared but overall she looked stunned by all the things she was noticing all around her. Like if the freaking air was something interesting.

How can a girl can be amazed about things like… school? ugh.

"Blondie, are you coming?"

She thought for a second looking at her feet, then she smiled before answering.

"Sure!" She run in my direction and then we both where standing in front of the door, she was holding her bag with all her might, I noticed. It was just a first day, isn't it? And then I looked to her braid… with that hair I would be scared too. What were people going to say?

"We are like pretty late, right?" She said with a sad face. "Sorry."

"Listen, I have a perfect excuse for being late, you just have to agree with it, all right?"

She nodded but I believe she didn't hear me at all, I was sure she was thinking in other things right now. I was about to open the door when she suddenly whispered.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I cracked a smile. She was getting really nervous.

"Listen, Blondie, just be calm, all right?" I wanted to say more, but I barely knew her, so I just said what normal people tells other normal people. "Breathe in and, just do it."

"Do what?"

That… makes no sense. I think she is not normal, right?

"Well, _fit it_, listen if you look comfortable in your own skin and sure about yourself, then there is nothing to worry about, its just a first day, right?"

"Right. Thanks." She breathed in and out slowly, then she nodded in my direction.

I stepped in and then opened the door for her to step in the class too. I closed the door behind her and smiled to Miss Monica who was talking to the rest of the class.

"Hey teacher, I'm sorry Im late, she's the new girl and I was-"Whatever I was going to say as an excuse was totally unnecessary, because the reaction of everybody was like when you take a deep breath and you don't let it go. Yep, I did the same mates, but don't be that obvious! The girl has long hair so what?

Blondie smiled and stood there, unsure of what to do next, I raised a brow in her direction.

"Hi…" A second later two girls started gossiping, I rolled my eyes, Veronica and Amy where mean sometimes, I just wished they could be a little bit more un-obvious! But Blondie didn't notice it and the teacher not even cared that we were late at all.

"Flynn, is all right is the first day of classes." She smiled but she was looking at Rapunzel with big eyes, like saying 'I don't think she is going to survive a week here' "Que bueno que ayudaste a la alumna nueva a encontrar la clase."

"Sip, sip." I said as I looked over the classroom where I spotted a free seat next to Damian, yeah I like the guy he is fun, suddenly Amy shouted.

"Hey Flynn, here a seat!" Perfect, a seat next to her. Just _perfect_. I tried to not role my eyes and instead I smiled.

"En español, Señora Carter!" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Vamos Flynn!" I noticed that some guys stared at me like 'bastard you are going to seat with the most amazing girl on school' I smiled wider. Maybe is not that bad.

Yeap, be jealous bunch of losers. I'm going to seat with the hottest girl on school.

"So what is your name?" Professor Monica asked, I stopped on my tracks waiting for her response, she was blonde, I was sure she had a blondie name. She doubted a minute before answering.

Blondie smiled in her direction. "Rapunzel."

The whole class stopped gossiping for a second and I was stunned for a second more before smiling to her, she raised a brow.

"Bless you." I said before making my way to my seat besides Amy.

* * *

**Well did you like it? Hope you do! And did you like Flyyn? I had an idea on my head, but Im not sure I described him as well as I wanted too, I will try harder next chapter.**

**Review if you feel like it. Any constructivism is all right. I hope you all have an amazing weekend.**

**-Juliet'lovestory-**


	3. Weird

**Thanks to everybody who was commented my story! you all made my day! and im so happy you all liked the characters (:**

**Well im not running out of inspiration, but im running out of time! I want to post everything and I have so many ideas... well you will see how this is going to turn up, right?**

**Writting abour Rapunzel in 2011 is... hard.**

**Disclaimer: the second im the owner of Tangled im gonna let you know.**

* * *

Weird!

_Weird? I _would say creepy!

Have you seen her hair?

The way she looks at everything, is just… not normal!

They way she looks at everything? Dude I'm sure that doesn't matter, what it matters is her hair… is he part of some wicked culture?

What's her name?

There's a rumor that there's a new girl with long hair!

Who is her?

Alice is her sister?

I haven't seen any one like her before!

"She is still the talk of the school, isn't it?"

"Sebastian! You have been talking about her the _whole _week! _Yes_ she has long hair so what?" I said as I winked in the direction of the cheerleaders. The girl blushed and lost concentration, the other one fell to the floor…hard and clutched her nose. I won't do that again.

"Are you listening?"

"What?" I said returning my attention to him. He just snorted, I followed him into the cafeteria, he was stunned for a second before walking to our table almost in the center almost in a corner, one of the best tables, for that matter. I looked around and then I spotted her.

"Hey, there is Anya! Go and talk to her!" I said realizing why he had stopped before, pointing with my head to a little bunch of girls that stand near to us. There was Anya, everybody knew- and by everybody I mean me- that Sebastian has a crush on her since forever!

"Maybe later" He said like a matter of fact, passing by.

"Sebastian…." I said with a low voice. "If you continue doing this you are never going to catch her attention!"

"Maybe I don't want to-" I raised a brow- "All right yes, but… how I'm going to ever be with a girl like her?"

I kicked him in the arm.

"Sebastian she is a normal girl! _Normal!_ You can date her if you want for god's sake you are the leader from-"

"Normal?" C'mon she is anything but normal! She is… sweet, and caring and so awesome, god I don't know why I'm talking to you about her! About _this_, the last thing you care are girls!"

"Since _when _are you so shy, Sebastian Woods? For god's sake you are the leader of the soccer team!"

He rolled his eyes in my direction trying to hide a smile.

"Since when you became my father?"

"Since we live in the same freaking apartment! Just ask her for god's sake!"

"Can you plase stop saying for god's sake?"

Finally we made it to the table, Skandar and Alexander where discussing something, Sebastian gave me a 'shut up' look and then sat ready to eat his meal, I sighed and sat in the other end.

"Something happened?" Alexander said and before I had time to say something he talked. "I can't believe it has been a week and she is still the talk of the school!"

I laughed and Skandar chuckled.

"What were you expecting? With that hair? She must be the talk of the town!" I said as I looked for her around the cafeteria. "Weird, she is not here… "

"Why are you looking for her?"

"No reason" I shrugged, they shrugged too, suddenly Liam came to the table seating down quickly and looking at everybody of us with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Oh no…

"Damn it Liam! What have you done?" Skandar said looking around, freaking out. "And why on earth I was not part of it?"

He laughed as I still looked around.

"Relax, guys, I was just talking and you know, gathering information… and… maybe we could bet something."

Sebastian laughed. "Another bet? You already lost a bet, in the first day of classes Liam!"

The smile of his face vanished away.

"Just so you know! I was not late, the professor was damn early!"

We all laughed as Liam started to eat his food as he refused to look at us, just like a small child. I can't believe this, in the first day of classes in the first damn class Liam is late. Therefore, he lost the bet, so now he has a date with Savannah.

Iuk.

_Shut up, you were late too! But Miss Monica forgave you! _I reminded myself. Someone else

"So when are you asking Savannah out?" Sebastian said laughing at Liam's face.

"It's been a week!" Alexander kicked him in the arm playfully.

"A bet is a Bet, Liam!" I laughed and then tried to appear concrete. "And I know that being punctual in your first class was a hard task to do, so I'm proud of you."

"Shut up, Rider." He said with a smile, he passed his gaze through the cafeteria, finally he found what he was looking for. "Watch and learn losers!"

We all started chuckling and then-

"Jesus, Christ!" Skandar yelled. "Is he-"

"Yes he is!" I said trying to get a better view from my seat. "Please someone record this!"

I said laughing as Liam made his way to Savannah. He crossed the whole cafeteria with an air of superiority, with his hands on his pockets with his head looking to her and with so much confidence he almost, almost, looked at me.

"This is going to be priceless…" Skandar said taking out his phone.

By now the whole cafeteria was looking at him, finally he sat in her table in front of her. The girl was so red I could say not even apples could be compared. She was twirling her blouse and everybody could he she thought this must be a very bad coincidence, o very good dream. They talked like a minute or two, and then with a big smile Liam nodded saying goodbye with his hand he rose up and started making his way to us.

"I can't believe he did this… I thought he was going to invite her after school! You know, when people is _not_ watching you!" Skandar said to us. We all broke into laughs, Savannah was looking at her hands still in shock, suddenly Liam screamed to her direction.

"See you tomorrow then!" Liam yelled –no reason needed, of course-waved at the girl that waved back, she looked like paper thin.

The whole cafeteria bursted into conversations.

"Dude, what was that?" Sebastian said when Liam got back, like if nothing had happened.

"That girl is going to love me like forever and then after that!" Liam said smiling, we all looked at her, as we saw three girls walking to her table in order to find out what Liam had told her. I was about to say something but suddenly the door of the cafeteria opened and…

"She is quite a sigh, right?" Alexander seemed to be the only one who was able to talk or in my case think. Rapunzel got into the cafeteria and everybody of us got quiet, staring at her.

Silence. Silence all over the place.

I looked around in shock. _C'mon people don't be that obvious! _I stared at her again, but she was talking so enthusiastically with Alice that I thought she was blind about the whole 'silence' issue.

After a second or two where they found a table conversations started everywhere again like a freaking disease.

_So the rumor was true!_

_She must be crazy!_

_Is that real hair? You must be kidding me! That's a lot of hair!_

_What a huge braid, her hair is almost touching the floor!_

_You think she is going to let me touch her hair?_

I looked at the faces of my friends and sighed, Skandar was looking at her with all his might, like a boy sees a girl when…, so I kicked him with my leg.

"What?" He said gazing at me. I shrugged hiding a smile. I looked at Rapunzel who talked with Alice, I noticed that the girls around her avoided her. I sighed, it is not a perfect world, right?

"Nothing."

Suddenly Liam kicked his forehead like if he was having such a perfect idea.

"Guys I just remembered!"

"What?" Sebastian said day dreaming.

"Flynn lost a bet last year in the-" Oh no, fu- "-last day of classes!"

All of them stared at me.

"This is cruel! Last year is Last year!" I snapped out of my thoughts. "It is not valid anymore! Its… it is illegal!"

They all laughed so hard even Blondie turned around to see me, she was giggling then she turned her back again.

"A bet is a bet! Flynn Rider!"

* * *

We entered the cafeteria, where people used to eat, you can chose to eat at the cafeteria or in the courtyard, but it was Friday and it was raining so we eated where everybody did. I wanted to look like a normal girl as much as possible, but truth to be told, I hated the cafeteria, I always had the feeling that they were watching me.

"-there is a library here?" I said as we entered, so enthusiastic about the topic I didn't noticed my surroundings.

"Yep, we do, a boring place indeed but… I think you are going to love it, im taking you there on monday." Alice said smiling, as she looked around her with disbelief "There are hundreds of books, so Gabriel made us lunch today, so… hey! Here is a free seat!"

I nodded as we sat, woe, my first time in a cafeteria, suddenly voices all around the room I didn't notice it before, this time Alice relaxed and I looked around.

"Class starts now!" Alice clapped as she took out a notebook.

"Class?" I said looking at her. "I thought we were-"

She laughed.

"Don't be silly, _silly_. You know a little bit more about the world now but now you must know about school life!"

I giggled holding an apple in my hands.

"It can't be that difficult!" I said looking around… "Alice it is just me or people is staring at me?"

She looked around indifferently and then she smiled back at me rolling her eyes.

"It is just your imagination."

I nodded as I sat straight in my chair, stroking my braid. "I think I'm just nervous."

"Well first class of social classes, now look behind your back soberly- soberly I said!"

I laughed, I'm not a very soberly girl.

"Sorry, sorry, so what about them?" In the corner of the cafeteria there were a bunch of people with black dressed, shorts, gloves, make up and hair with dark tones, such as red or blue, all of them together seemed like a big blur of black.

"Those are the gothic's ones." She said with a smirk. "they are crazy lovers of dark, vampire lovers and those things. I think there is a guy who believes is Edward Cullen or something, he bite a girl the other day" She said rolling her eyes, I kicked her leg playfully.

"What?"

"Alice, you were in love with that guy just a few months ago! You watched the movie in the theater for god's sake!" I said remembering the times she had posters in her room, she went to the movies to see it, I saw it in home when mother buy it for her, she looked at me like if that was an old story.

"Now I'm team Jace Wayland." She laughed and then continued, she pointed to another table. "That's the bench of the skaters-horrible hair cut, that guy. Over there the poetry class, see that guy? He is in love with me since first grade, and he is always sending me letters. Well, anyway, there the bench of-"

And the classes lasted a few more minutes, Skaters, Ghotics, Poetry, Football team, basket ball team, Nerds –which I considered very cute- hippies, gypsies, drogadicts, the beatles, a group of four guys who were named the same way as the original ones. And the list went on and on, the popular, the not that popular, then the killers, that means the bad guys at school.

The instant I saw them I feared them, they wore black, red and white mostly, there were four boys and two girls as far as I noticed. One of them had purple hair, I shivered.

"And that guy… is the leader." Alice said in a low voice. "Charlie, the one with red hair and chains in his pants" she shivered and looked away. "He broke the leg of a boy two years older than him the past year… "

My eyes opened wide.

"Are you… sure?"

"Course I am, everybody knows! But he is basically the owner of this school… the principal is his uncle this year, the last few years it had been his father… but his father moved away, leaving the school to his uncle."

I nodded.

"So what should I do?" I said unable to move my eyes away from him, I was staring at his back, suddenly all of his groups laughed, they were too far away from me to even hear, but they all chuckled in delight, suddenly he turned around and we shared a look for a second before I pulled it away. "He scared me."

I said in a whisper still feeling his gaze in my head. She nodded.

"Just stay away from him…" I nodded and before I had the time to say anything more two people say with us. The first day of classes was a little bit weird, no one sat with us, but since yesterday these to girls where seating with us, they were the best friends of Alice.

I havent seen then before.

"Hello Alice, Rapunzel!" Christine said with a smile.

"Hi!" I said trying to appear comfortable, but truth to be told is that I wasn't, I still felt the gaze of Charlie in my head. Selena sat right besides me. Suddenly I heard people laughing, I turned around to see Flynn and his friends laughing at him, he had a face that sounded more like 'you-are-kidding-me-right?' I giggled, it was a funny face. We locked eyes for a second and then I turned back when Selena pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Rapunzel have you seen this new movie? It just came out yesterday!" Selena said as she started to eat her lunch.

"What movie?" One of the things I have come to enjoy are movies, they are so… so entertaining, I actually go to the movies every Friday since the second I was out of my house with my freedom.

"The name is beastly! And I just can't wait to see it!" Selena said raising her hands to her chest. "Alex Pettyfer is going to be in it!"

"Who?" I said looking at her, both of them stared at me.

"Alex Pettyfer_, my boyfriend_!" Selena said with a 'Duh' tone. "I can't believe you don't know him!"

Alice laughed with them and then gave me a 'pretend you know, dummie!' look, lately I have been given that look a lot. I snorted.

"You know what? I'm going to-" I was about to say 'library' when suddenly Selena and Christine sucked air, Alice and me looked behind our backs, and then raised a brow in my direction.

"Oh my god, is he-"Selena started.

"-even more handsome than yesterday?" Christine ended, it doesn't matter if one of them was blonde and the other one had more like a brownie person, they seemed like twins to me. They both had dreaming eyes, I giggled.

"Is that… Flynn Rider?" Alice said looking at them and then back at the scene.

"Who?"

This time it was Alice who kicked in the arm. "Rider! Him!" She pointed.

Oh…

"We have Spanish class together!" I said as he refused to something, we didn't talk that much, just some times in a while, but in Spanish class, sometimes I caught him looking at me… instead of looking away- as most of the guys did, I'm sure my hair has something to do with it.- he only smiled and bowed in my direction, I usually did the same and then turned back to the class.

"You share a room with him?" Christine voiced suddenly sounded louder.

"I'm so jealous…"Selena said with a dreamy voice still looking at him, I turned my back to him and focused on my lunch.

" It is just a class!" I said taking a bite. "What about him? Anyway?"

Alice snorted.

"What about him? _Everything_ about him! Please, he is…"

"Gorgeous!"

"Perfect!"

"Handsome!"

"Just… so… he has good looks!" Selena ended. "And I believe he was the one that stole the final Math exam two years ago? Thanks to him I passed the year!"

I looked back at him, yep he does have extremely good lookings…

"I don't think he is that handsome…" The three of them looked away, like if I was some kind of freak, then they laughed, after that Alice kept talking about something but Chris and Sel didn't want to let him go anywhere without their gazes on him, I sighed.

"Stop staring at him!" I laughed.

"Why?" They asked in unison. I shrugged.

"No reason."

* * *

This has to be a really bad joke, it just _had _to be! I looked to the left… Liam as looking at me with a stupid smile…

"You know? This is not fair." I said in his direction, he smiled wider. "I'm not going to do it."

Then I turned to my right. Sebastian has a cocky smile running through his face so I decide to ignore him too. "Cause we all know this is unfair!"

Skandar laughed.

"A bet is a bet Flynn Rider, so stop playing around!"

I raised a brow in his direction as I folded my arms.

"Are you scared, Rider?" Alexander laughed. "Just back down and-"

"Watch and learn Alexander!" I said finally giving up, no one can tell _me _that, I was not a coward and I was going to show them that.

And finally, raising my hands in surrender I looked in front of me, we all did, In the middle of the cafeteria was their club, I started making my way to them.

This was… _perfect!_

_

* * *

_

I took out my schedule, Alice had classes and the other girls did too, so I was standing in the middle of the hall with all the commotion of people passing, I took it out and then I gasped in surprise.

"What?" I looked horrified at the schedule "_Noooo!"_

Everybody around looked at me so I decided to stay quiet, I made a funny movement hiding my schedule and then I smiled to the a bunch of girls who passed, well they practically run away from me as they chuckled to each other. I sighed. One of them was Amy. _Popular._

"Hey, you dropped this" A girl was standing next to me, she was taller than me and she was beautiful. Even more than Alice, and that was a lot. She had blue eyes and red hair, she smiled and I smiled too.

"Thanks!" I said taking my schedule, she nodded and then the hall started to get empty, everybody was getting to their classes, but she didn't seem in a hurry. "My name is Rapunzel."

She nodded and made a strange face.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Anya." She smiled. "I was looking for your sister, they told me she wanted to get into the football team?" I nodded, she was right.

"Yes! But she is on classes…" she shrugged. "Well you should better start going before you are late!"

I chewed my lip and after thinking for a second I started thinking if I should ask her before she had any intentions to leave me there but she talked first.

"Why were you yelling?" She said a little bit concerned.

I blushed slightly.

"I don't know what this means…" I showed her my schedule. "Here, look! What's that supposed to mean?"

She laughed and then she gave me a 'you are kidding right?' look.

"This mean you have free class, and after that you are going to… Drama class! Hey, me too!" she was very excited about it. "None of my friends took drama this year! I'm glad you did!"

"I'm taking… _drama_? Oh my god, I'm not good at drama!" Anya laughed sweetly at me.

"Me neither!" She stated. "I'm so freaking nervous about it! Well I have free class too right now… I was going to the library, believe me or not, in all the years I have been here, I think this is the second time I'm going, and the first time it was a mistake."

I laughed, she said exactly what she had in her mind, she was beautiful and as far as I know- that is not that far- she was popular with guys. Not that I cared about it, she looked confident and as FIynn once told me she looked… comfortable in her own skin. I nodded and we started walking were it was supposed to be the library, cause I didn't knew where it was. anyway!

After a while of talking about how much she hated libraries because she was unable to talk and listen to music and how much I loved them because of the silence, we went to the library and spent our free time reading, she was doing a homework and I was just looking around, in the end we both ended talking and laughing so much we were expelled from the library.

"Oh my god! I can't believe they did that!"

"I know, right?" She laughed.

We bursted into laughs again and then I suddenly stopped.

"I feel bad, I mean they took me out! Took _me _out! That's… that's a bad behavior! What is my mom going to say?" I said horrified.

"I'm taking the responsibility Blonds" she said laughing and then she stopped. "Is that okay with you? If I call you blonds? Cause… you are blond and everything…"

I nodded. Why not? Then she looked to her cell phone.

"We are late for drama!" We started making our way to the class with no time to chat in the 'in between'. Finally we stopped in the front door of Drama, suddenly she turned to me.

"You know what, Rapunzel? I think your braid is beautiful." She didn't notice, of course, as she turned to the door, she didn't notice the joy I felt in that second, everybody had told me that my hair was 'long' was 'weird' was 'unique' was 'unusual' and lots of adjectives ,and most of them were bad, but she didn't say that.

She said it was beautiful. Not even mom had told me that before. That was the moment I felt I had found for the first time in my life a friend, maybe not a best friend, but a friend. I smiled and we run into the class.

"Sorry, sorry we are late!" she yelled, I looked around the room, there was hardly more than fifteen people. "We got lost…"

"It is okay, now, Anya, can you do me a favor? Yes? Perfect. Go to the teacher's room and please bring me some photocopies we are going to need today!"

Anya smiled at the crazy teacher. She had long curly hair with green eyes, she was wearing a purple blouse and a long black skirt, with big glasses and some weird cape around her.

I loved her!

"Course, be right back."

I just stood there without knowing what to do as I looked around.

"Well you are the new girl, good we have a new integrants this year!"

I smiled unsure of what to do eactly. I was starting to look for a place to seat when I heard the door opening. I turned around smiling because I wanted to seat with Anya, wow she was fast! I didn't know anybody there and-

"Blondie?"

* * *

I started making my way to drama class…

The teacher was crazy and since the first day I saw her I just hated her, weird clothes, werid attitude. So last year we made a bet... ' Who could spent a day without saying sain 'dude'' and believe me or not I lost.

I never say dude... figures.

I sighed as I stared at the door. "Drama class" Staring back.

_I_

_Don't_

_Want_

_To_

_Go_

_There_

End of discussion. I stared at the door a few more seconds. Skandar was waiting for me leaning against the wall, he was having fun, oh yes.

"I'm getting old here, Rider…"

I kept staring at the door, I heard voices inside and sighed. How people? What's wrong with you?

"I hate drama class."

"Im just here to make sure you are not going to skyp it something."

Again I sighed. "I hate drama Class..."

He rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, it is not going to be that bad-"

I raised a brow.

"-I'm going to be in the first line in your first-"

I hit him in the arm and without another word I entered the class, she hit me in the back playfully and left laughing. Yep, the same crazy teacher wearing strange colors, and I was sure if I were a girl I would have something interesting to say about her.

but I'm a guy so all I thought was 'is this for real?' the class has not even started and I wanted it to end already, and then I saw her. I mean, it was hard to not see her.

"Blondie?"

She turned in my direction and smiled.

"Hi!"

I smiled too, I was not alone in this hell!

"Hi…" I was about to walk to the most farest place in the class when the teacher Mr. Crazy talked.

"So it seems we have two new little persons this year!" She clapped and smiled. I wanted to run away, no one is going to notice… not if I run in this exact second…

"Well we are going to do what we do with the new integrants"

I looked around as everybody clapped. Rapunzel blushed and she just stood there, close to a seat unsure of what to do, I was looking at her with her long braid behind her back when I heard her.

"We are-"

In that second someone entered the room. It was… Anya. I was stunned, Anya in Drama? I didn't know, she left some papers in her table and then the teacher started clapping again.

What with the clapping thing?

I raised a brow as Blondie and Anya sat together, then I sat right behind her, ignoring the world, trying to disappear and then-

"As I was saying the new integrants have to introduce themselves! So now please come to the front and try to act this little passage that I choose for-

"Sorry?" I said suddenly awake.

The teacher was smiling… creepy, cause she just said...

"We are going to_ act?" _she was joking...

"I know! What a wonderful idea, right? Now please… Rapunzel, right?"

She made a face that said, 'that is a long hair… great!" and then she looked at me.

"Please Rider, you asked me for a place in here, right? Now come and act!" She clapped enthusiastically. Rapunzel in front of me didn't move. I looked around; everybody was waiting for me to do something. I sighed and in silence o stood up.

Damn you people.

"Whatever" I said making my way to her, Rapunzel was just behind my back, the title said "A night to remember." I rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe this! Can't we act something like Matrix? Or Avatar?"

The teacher glared at me.

"I guess not…."

I turned to Rapunzel, who took the other part, she was trembling and she was white her knuckled tight around her script, I waited for her to begin. It was a short chapter, it was only five pages or so, his soon will be over.

"Whenever you want!" Said the teacher clapping along with the classroom. I rolled my eyes sure she was dramatic. However Rapunzel never started.

"Your turn." I said as I waited for her… one… two… three seconds and nothing, I glared at her, now I was sure she was trembling.

"_Jaime, open the door please!"_ I said acting my part first. _"C'mon open the door!"_

She looked at me and then at the script… she was terrified and then-

"_What do you want?" _she said in a low voice.

I smiled encouraging her. Then someone talked 'oh my gosh, is her hair for real?' her eyes widened and I started talking.

"_Im sorry about before, but it is just that… in school-"_

'I know! I mean… look at her, I'm sure with that hair she doesn't have many friends…'

"-_ I was thinking if we could just act in your house, where nobody could see us, just like-"_

Rapunzel stroke her braid and tried her best to keep reading. Ignoring the voice of the two girls who were whispering.

"_What?"_ She gulped. _"like if we could be secret friends?"_

I laughed and then continued.

"_Yes! It is like you were reading my mind!" _

'I don't think Alice is her sister, she is not pretty.'

'Course not, i bet she is adopted.'

"_Well…"_ Her voice broke. _"Maybe you could read mine!"_

And with that she left the classroom. I looked at the door, looking to the spot she had left… then back to Anya who had a strange face and just kept glaring at the two girls who suddenly seemed ashamed, and then I glared to the teacher who was almost crying.

"I think she was great!" I said as tried to smile. "She closed the door on my face and everything."

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you not? Any ideas that you would want to see in the story? Im almost taking anything in by now (:**

**Well is almost one am and here _I am writting instead of studing... so I'm going (:**

**See you later guys! and please review if you did like it!**

**-Juliet'lovestory'-**


	4. Sigh

**IM SO SORRY it took me years to post again! But school is killing me, this is my senior year, so im leaving school pretty soon, and im working day and night! But here I am with a new chapter, hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: nope, Im still not the owner.**

**

* * *

**

Sigh.

As I started to walk away from the classroom I sighed, I was never going to belong in this place, maybe mother was right, maybe I was never supposed to leave my home. At least in my home nobody would hurt me, no one would care about me and I would be safe. Being the new girl in this new world was not that easy. I tried hard to hold back my tears that wanted to run away from my eyes.

As I looked back I realized I had nowhere to go, so I just started to wonder around, trying hard to not cry, the hall was empty and just occasionally somebody crossed my way. Before I had time to realize where I was going, I ended up in the theater. Sniffing and tired I made my way to the high level of the auditorium, standing there I felt overwhelmed, I had never been in a theater before, not in a play either. I had to experience a lot of things…

"This is a big place." I was amused when my eco came back to me. Huh?

"!" I screamed, and my voiced echoed back. I started jumping a little bit, this was actually fun!

I giggled and wondered backstage, I found boxes and boxes in a big room, with wigs, crazy clothes, and some attires, like in the old movies too! With nothing to do expect waiting for Alice and Alexander to finish school I started playing while I sang…

"Flowers gleam and glow…"

* * *

Sigh.

The rest of the class was totally boring, the fact that Rapunzel was not here annoyed me. But why? It's not like we were friends. I stared at the two girls in front of me… maybe because they laughed at her? They were mean, and they knew she was listening to them, jesus, this is a small class, everybody heard them! I remembered Rapunzel's face… she was sad.

… course the teacher ignored that fact and without saying another word she started the class talking about something I really couldn't care less, it look that she didn't want to send someone to look for her, Anya left the room and never came back after few minutes, at least someone was looking for her. When the bell finally rang I was the first one that stood up and rushed out of the class, so no one could me se sneaking out drama class.

I sighed, _everything clear, Rider_. I started walking as the hall started to get filled with students rushing to go home. Going to a Party tonight, going to a party tomorrow, I smiled. That was going to be fun, not like drama class.

In that moment as two girls approached me for something I heard someone screaming my name… so loud I thought the whole city heard it.

"Riiiiiideeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

Crap. Smiling to the girls and winking at them I took my backup from my back and then.

**Run**

There was no need to look back to know who was screaming. I took the first hall to the left I saw trying to not hit everybody. Making my way to the first I exist I was able to reach. Im going to tell you who were my enemies in school.

Yeah, an awesome guy like me shouldn't have enemies, but life is boring without them. Since first grade we were not made for being friends, but now, it was more complicated than just fights over red crayons in kindergarten, or fights because they wanted to sit in the same sit as mine. No this time was different.

The Stabingtton brothers, the twins. The crazy, mischievous, cruel brothers, who hated me where trying to kill me since the moment that I turned my back to them.

Why? That was a long story, right now I'm focused in: _not-dying-keep-running_, operation. I hit a girl and as I screamed an apology I turned to my right pushing the first door in my sight , focusing on being invisible. I crossed my fingers… one second… two seconds… three seconds… four… and then I saw them by the little window in the door… they turned to open the door, asi hide against it. I felt them starting to push when...

They left.

I sighed. Then realizing I was going to wait till they left the school to finally go home I discovered I was in the theater, auditorium, whatever you want to call it. I sighed. Again here? Why I always end up here?

I was going to start my way to another place when I heard a voice, a beautiful voice actually, coming from the backstage. With my backpack over my shoulder I made my way to the stage. The voice even louder. I laughed. I was going to scare whoever was singing there. A girl, obviously, then I walked backstage, ropes and blinds, and that stuff, in the end of the backstage, there was a big room filled with outfits. The voice sounded happy and filled with energy, I laughed again and screamed, thinking that I was not that evil to scare a girl.

"Who's there!" I asked in my mature tone, knocking the door, maybe if she thought I was a professor, she would start freaking out.

Then whoever that was in the room stopped singing, and after a few seconds the light of inside little by little started to vanish.

What?

I entered the room and I saw a little glimpse of light in the deep of the room, for a second I was sure the freaking sun was hiding in the corner, behind a lot of boxes, but no, nothing. Im sure it was my imagination, then I leaned against the door.

"So, afraid of me?" I said looking in the dark for something who gave a chance to see who was there. "C'mon! I was just curious… whoever you are, so c'mon they school is over, lets get out of here."

Nothing. I was starting to get nervous when my cell-phone rang.

"Hello, best guy ever over here." I answered. The next thing I know was that I was going to be deaf sometime soon as Sebastian yelled to me in the other end.

"Where are you? Flynn! I have an important appointment today, and I can't stay here in the car just waiting for you to come out!"

I kept searching the big place, moving some boxes that were near me, whoever was there, made a total disaster.

"What appointment? You are not type of guy who has appointments."

Sebastian in the other end was furious.

"With Stanford! I have to take an airplane to get to the meetings." I realized my mistake so I started to make my way out of the room, looking everywhere. Who was there?

"Sorry, I didn't realize!" I said sarcastically. "So go and take your plain and-"

"Flynn, please tell me the twins didn't chase after you again."

I laughed kicking a box nearby. I was so into the room that no light came, it was a darker place, for sure.

"They didn't."

"They did, right? Why are you not telling me this?" He said as I heard him turning his car on. I freaked out.

"Because you told me to tell you that, now wait for me Sebastian! If you don't want to die! Wait for me! No no no no _no_ , wait!"

I heard his laugh.

"Have a nice walk to the apartment Rider, see you on Saturday!"

"Sebas-"

And then he hang up, looking back for the last time I left the door open to the girl who was hiding there and then started to make my way to Sebastian's car, if was lucky, he was going to still be there waiting for me., like bestbuds do.

Nope. Wasnt there. _PERFECT!_

I sighed, this was an off day for me, I looked around, no sight of no one who lived near, not even Liam, Alexander or Skandar, they would give me a ride to my home. With a face that said 'don't you dare talking to me right now' I started to make my way throught the parkinglot.

* * *

"That was so freaking close, Rapunzel, don't do it again!" I scolded myself as Flynn left the room, before he went out he kicked the box next to me, I managed to stay quiet the whole time. And even thought he didn't say it, I was sure he saw my hair shining.

So dumb, dumb, dumb you are so dummie!

Finally he had left, the moment he did, I started breathing again, I was sooooo not going to do that again. Singing that song… I didn't realize it was singing that hard till he had knocked the door. Sure I was not going to tell Mother. I realized it was pretty late and I had to rush to catch up with Alexander and Alice.

Sure enough. They were mad, totally mad, when I found them in the parking lot.

"Where were you? We have been waiting half an hour now!" Alexander said turning the engineer on, I looked through the window from the backseat.

"Sorry…"

"Sorry? We were worried, hell worried, we thought that something had happened!" Alice said in the front seat, suddenly he talked to Alexander. "She need's a cellphone."

My eyes brightened.

"A cell phone? Like for real?"

Alexander laughed, even when I made him mad, I was able to make him laugh. Alice hit him in the arm.

"Stop laughing, who knows what could have happened."

I smiled from the back seat, and sat in the middle so I was able to see them. Now that they had stopped scolding me.

"I'm going to have a cellphone!"

This time Alice turned to me, her face softened but in the same time worried.

"Yes, what color would you like it?"

I answered without hesitation.

"Purple!"

She rolled her eyes as Alexander's cellphone rang. We all knew who was it.

"Just in time." Alexander said, then pick it up. "Waaaaassup Mom!... sorry, sorry, I was not supposed to talk you like a dude… No, mom, you are _not_ a _dude_, you are a woman, an amazing woman who does not deserve to be called, dude or wassup, my fault…. Yes, she's here…. _Yes _mom, I'm not lying, Rapunzel talk please to our mother, please."

He turned his phone to me so mother could hear me.

"Hi mother I'm here, fine ready to get home!" Then Alexander talked again with her.

"Yes, we are heading home right now… nope nothing happened, Alice just had something to figure out in school, but we are going to be in home in ten more minutes….. relax, everything is fine…. Perfect. See ya' later mom… sorry, sorry, see _you_ later _mother_."

Then Alexander hung up.

"I just hate when she calls, she's always thinking that something happened to you! She never calls to know how am I doing!"

I smiled in his direction.

"Thanks for covering me." Alice that was mad turned to face me.

"It was not because of you, it was because if she knew we lost you, she is going to kill us. Now, Rapunzel I can't believe you are this…" She looked a lot like mom when mother got angry, suddenly my feet where very interesting. "Honey, sorry, it's just that…I was worried that's all, I love you, Rapunzel, remember that."

I smiled in her direction. They had made a lot for me, and I was being irresponsible, I was going to mend it up.

"Me too."

Alexander suddenly turned off the car, I looked around, we were in Waltmart.

"What are we doing here, mother needs something?" Alice asked as we got off the car. I instantly hurried to be in the middle of them, trying to disappear so people couldn't notice me. Alexander hugged me and then smiled in my direction.

"We are buying you a cellphone, I'm sure mother is going to agree, so now she is going to be able to call you instead of me."

Alice was about to say something, but 'im sure the moment she saw my face she just had to agree with him.

"A few minutes later are not going to matter, we are just some blocks away, anyway… c'mon lets find a purple one!"

We passed a pet shop and I started wonder around for a few minutes, everything was amazaing, fishs, dogs, cats, rats, mouses, snakes and then saw the cutest thing in the world… I was so not expecting it… we locked eyes and I just knew it.

I didn't want him, he wanted me. I approached him and I touched the glass box with a hand and he changed his color from red, to purple, suddenly matching my blouse. I swear he laughed.

"Alexander?"

He came to stand up by me.

"Oh, a frog!"

I hit him in the arm.

"Just for that you are going to buy me this chameleon!"

* * *

An hour had passed and I was already tired, how I wanted a car… someday I was going to be able to do it, but here I am dying in the streets, it was a hot day and all I wanted to do was this: Sleep, I entered Waltmart, bought a drink and then start my way to my home, still very far from there. Feeling refreshed I felt the energy to keep walking, even If I looked tired I still looked so damn good in every window I was able to see my reflection.

Then something told me to look back. There walking right straight to me I saw them. Again the twins? They followed me? Or they just found me?

"Keep walking, relax… relax…" I said in the corner I turned right and started running, my apartment was far away from then, and the last thing I wanted to them to know, was where I lived. So I run, entering a neighborhood. In the middle of it, it was a big park, I rushed to the park and hid behind a big three. Looking over my shoulder I saw them entering, and making a movement of the head they separated, looking around the park.

I bend behind the three, now what? I said looking around, anytime soon they were going to see me from the left. _Think, think think think fast, rider. I_ started making my way to the exit of the park, ending up in a line of houses in front of me. I crossed the road and hid behind a red car, that was parked in house. Behind the car I could see the twins approaching, yelling my name.

I had to decided… entering the house by the backyard… or being found and then be murdered.

I sighed. And before they had time to see me, I jumped the fence of the house and rushed to the backyard. The house seemed empty, and then… crap, there was a dead end. There was no back yard. The only thing that was there was a big wall of bricks.

So weird… like if they wanted to keep everybody out, still. Weird.

I looked over my shoulder ready to leave when I saw now they were now looking very close, I had a minute till they were able to saw me standing there in the middle of the grass of other house. I looked up, a big window was open, calling for me.

"Better saying sorry, that people crying over my dead body." And with that I started climbing the brick wall, that had some vines in it, making it easier to me. Finally I reached the top. I looked inside, no one. And jumped in and closed the window, I was still looking at the window when it hit me.

_I'm in somebody house, sneaking in! They are going to call the police._

Going out right now will mean the dead of the amazing Flynn Rider. I sat on the floor, facing the door from the spot under the window. It was a girl's room, an attic, in fact. With a big bed and lots of little things, who ever lived here had a lot of time for herself. In the other hand, mine was almost empty most of the times. Suddenly I heard some footsteps from the stairs.

Im so dead!

* * *

We ate and then I rushed to my room to enjoy my new cell phone and hided in my backpack was Pascal, my new friend. I took him out, mother would never want me to have a pet, so Pascal as perfect, he could always change colors if it was needed.

"Pascal, this is your new home." I was expecting him to run out of my hands the second I took him out of the box, but he didn't, he was just sitting in my hand, watching everything. Then he nodded, I swear he did.

"So you like it? Perfect. Now… what should we do? We are going to be here all night!"

Alice was going to a party tonight, and I was not able to go.

"_Going to school, is one thing, Rapunzel, going outside at night is something I will not allow."_ Mother told me, I didn't reply, I didn't have friends to go with, and Alice was still mad at me because of what happened so not going was not that bad, and Alexander was going to be studying all night long in a friends house, they were having exam on Monday. So I was going to say home alone tonight, cause mother needed to do something about her job, she was hell worried about me, but I was going to be fine. We were going to be fine.

I entered the room throwing my backup somewhere nearby. And then I lied on the bed.

"A cell phone, can you believe it, Pascal? Hope you like the name, look it even has a camera! Let's take a picture of you…this is so great… now… hum… the number of Alice…"

A few minutes later I had three cell phones. Alice's, Sebastian's and Mother's… I looked at the screen. Three, _three_ numbers… that was so… so I didn't have enough words to describe it.

"AMAZING! I have a cell phone!" I giggled the first second I spotted Anya on Monday I was going to ask hers, after an hour of playing with my cell phone trying to discover all the new things I decided to go and make something to eat for me and Pascal. Alice has already left and Alexander was helping mom buying some things she was going to need in work. I stroked my hair and then my long hair was back to normal, no more braid anymore, just my long and beautiful hair all over the place. How much I loved it…

In the kitchen I took a frying pan to start making something to eat when I heard noises in the rooms upstairs, It was silence a little bit, maybe I was overreacting, and then a big "bump." Echoed the house.

"Someone is here…" I freaked out, yelling-whispering to myself. What should I do?

I was going to call Alexander…oh no! My cellphone is in my room!

_Relax, Rapunzel, rekax_. I took the frying pan and started to make my way to my room. _Show your mother you can do this._

* * *

I had to wait in the wardrobe for over an hour, it was so hot in there I was sure I was about to die. I started to even feel sleepy when I finally hear the door opening… or closing in this case. Silence. I pushed the door a little bit, _yeeees,_ she had left. _Time to go home, Rider._

I pushed the door breathing in and out, outside was atually fresh and while I was stepping out I tripped and fell to the floor, I was silent for a second, nope, no one was rushing up the stairs to see what happened. I stood up and smiled to myself, I was safe. I turned around trying to search for my satchel, it was near the door, I pulled out ready to go home when-

"BOOOOMP" I turned around freaking out. The backup was tangled with a big lamp and now the lamp was broked in the floor, again I didn't hear footsteps, I was not going to wait for that to happened either, so I rushed to the window that now was stucked.

"What the hell?" I tried harder and then after a little fight, finally it give in.

"Finally, it is just time to-"

Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang.

* * *

"Oh my god, I hit him!" I said as I hid behind my bed. "I hit him! Cant believe this… how did he find me? And what is he doing here?"

After realizing he was no going to wake up anytime soon, I walked over to him… turned his face and-

"FLYNN?" I couldn't believe this, Flynn was a thief! And he was in my house… or maybe he just knew about my hair! Maybe he did saw me in the school today, I hit myself very soft with the frying pan. I was so dummie, of course he saw my hair shining, now he wants it! Mother was right, not even he could be trusted!

"So... hehehe, what now Mother? Who said i was not able to protect herself out there, ouch" I hit myself with the frying pan, Pascal whispered-laughed. I looked at him.

"Now what?"

I saw a chair near by, I sat him there with all my effort. Finally I needed to hide my hair… how how how how how? I was not going to be able to make a bride all by myself, and he was going to freak put if he saw me with my long hair… what should I do now?

Pascal, now in my shoulder, was worried and he was color blue. Flynn started sniffing.

He was starting to wake up…

* * *

My head hurt, finally I thought maybe I was already in the police department, in charge of bugling a house. I sighed and before I had time something… juicy… stinky… something just weird entered my ear.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" I said as I realized it was a freaking frog liking my ear, I wanted to kick him… and then I realized I was in a chair… with ropes? Not able to move. No, no way this things were ropes, the light that used to be in the room was now gone, the window closed and the light turned off. Even thought I was able to see just fine. I followed the hair and realized that whoever this hair belonged hid in the corner of the room just behind a bookseller. I was speechless. This hair was even longer than Rapunzels.

I was not even to talk, when then slowly the girl talked, very soft I was not even able to hear her well.

"What?" This was just a very bad dream, I was tangled in hair, freaking long hair!

Then I saw her coming out from the bookseller, facing me and holding a frying pan in her hand. She was not appointing me with it, but she was holding it against her chest. I opened my mouth.

No way.

"Blondie?"

She nodded and then sat in her edge of her bed, a meter away from me she was looking at me like if she was trying to read my mind I opened my mouth but she talked first.

"What are you doing here?"

I tried very hard to smile, but I couldn't. I was in shock, so I said the truth.

"I needed a place to hide…."

She looked at me it a hard face.

"Sure, I know what are you doing here, Fynn Ritz…"

"Rider." I corrected her, she shut me up with a glance.

"You saw me right?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm watching you right now with that long hair who couldnt?…" Rapunzel snorted.

"I mean, back in the… wait hum…. You saw me today?" She hummed.

"aja… yes, I did, in drama class remember? The walk to remember thing? With miss crazy teacher?" I said remembering the time she run out, something in her eyes caught my attention, but soon that was over. Silence reminded between us and then…

"You have a long hair…" Perfect Rider, best way to start conversation, and believe or not she managed to laugh, like jinglebells to my ears, it was amazing.

"Weird, I know, sorry I got you tangled up in it, I I thought-" she started rambling and babbling. "I thought you had come here to cut it or to sell it."

I thought I had heard rare things in my life, but this… this was a whole new level. Cut it? For what?

"Why? I just want to pull it off me, like literally, this is... blondie, this is, jesus! You have anyidea of what a salon is?" I couldn't repress myself, she shrugged and then…"Jesus, you have a frog on your shoulder blondie! That stupid think licked my ear a few minutes…minutes…"

I was not even able to keep talking, Rapunzel hugged the frog, literally against her chest.

"His name is Pascal, and it is a chameleon."

In the name of Albus Dumbledore, this girl was crazy. This was a dream. Yes, this was a dream. End of dicussion.

"…whatever, now blondie can you please do me a favor? Cause this is a bad ream and soon im gonna weak up... for sure."

"Sure!"

"Can you let me go?" As I saw her smile fading away I tried hard to no laugh.

"Im soooorry I was too scared so I hit you, i thought well, you wanted to kill me or something" She giggled as she stood up

"I noticed. A lot of TV?" She was untangling her hair when I noticed that for a second her face was to close to mine, those pink lips… so small and in the same time so torturing amazing. She was crazy, but I was not going to deny it, she had something. Before pulling her whole hair out she had an idea, cause she kinda jumped and forgot what she was doing.

"Wait, Flynn?"

"Yeah?" I said still looking at her lips, they turned into a smile, she rushed to the wall she had in front of us, and then she pointed to it, her whole room, now that I saw it, was filled with paintings, all of them on cavas hanging up from every part of the room. She took one out of the wall and showed it to me.

"You know what is this?" She said very excited.

"That's the carnival, it comes every two years, what about it?" I said realizing how good she was at paiting.

"Every two years? When was the last time it came?"

I showed concern, she has never been there or what?

"Uh, two years? This year the carnival is coming, blondie, you didn't know? Everybody is waiting for it."

She jumped twice very excited, I keept watching her hair still tangled all around me.

"Oh my god, I have to go! I have been waiting my whole life to be in the carnival, they had told me some beautiful lights are showed there, everyperson that I have asked had readly go there!"

I smiled.

"Haven't been there before? It's amazing, and well I believe you, it's a five hours trip to get to the city of the carnival, anyway, but seriously? Never been there?"

Her smile faded away again.

"Five hours? Just to get there?"

"Yeap. Now… hey wait, wait wait _wait_…" I looked around, where was my satchel now? In there was my whole life! Not because of the things, it was because of my book, the book where I had wrote all our little traps and mischievous things, even the thing of the math exam was wrote there! Even the Stabingtton's issue was there, I needed it, hell I needed it!

And just today I decided to take to school!I looked around as Rapunzel smiled to me.

"Looking for your satchel?"

I freaked out.

"Yes! I need it, give it back!"

"Course, there's no need to…-Flynn?"

"What?" I said trying to get rid of her hair. Pascal made a face to me. Shut up you frog.

"The carnival is coming when?"

"I don't know, blondie, in two months or something? By the end of the year, now my satchel" I said trying to pull away at least a hand, but it was worthless. I was sure if Rapunzel found out about that, she would go to the principal to talk about it.

If that happened I was so dead. we have broke like sixty rules in the school.

"In two months?"

"Yes… in two months you are going to enjoy it." I said trying to see if I could see a way to break free.

"PERFECT you are taking me there."

"Sure... just- what?"

* * *

**Please review if you did like it! (: You are going to make this girl so happy of you do! And by the way, you liked the ideas? The cellphone thing and the carnival? **

**Well have an amazing weekend.**


End file.
